


Sweet Date

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann and Ryuji why do you just have so much chemistry with everyone, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, I wanna ship you together but also with others at the same time, No Spoilers, One of My Favorites, This is more like Ann Takamaki/Sweets, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Ann and Shiho meet up during one of their few overlapping breaks and have sweets in Shibuya.Fluffcember Day 13: Desserts
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Date

**Author's Note:**

> I just want good things for Shiho, and really, who wouldn't? I also wish she could beat the shit out of Kamoshida for all the shit he did, but that's what AUs are for.
> 
> Takes place an undetermined amount of time after the events of Persona 5 (probably not Royal, but it's possible), but holds no spoilers beyond names and professions.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Waiting to order while the cake was right there in front of her was probably one of the most excruciating experiences Ann has ever had (no, she is  _ not _ overreacting). All the tasty and sugary goodness was waiting for her to order already, but she was determined to wait until Shiho got here to order. She would’ve felt bad if she was already eating when Shiho arrived. Besides, it would probably help her eat less overall today, and she’d been trying to cut back at least a  _ little bit _ on the sweets now that she was modeling full-time.

Ann was glad Shiho moved back to Tokyo for Olympic volleyball training. She couldn’t have been happier that her girlfriend was going to compete at the world stage. It almost made her feel like she wasn’t doing enough in her own career until she considered there wasn’t really an Olympics equivalent for modeling. Still, she wanted to keep doing her best. If that’s how she could encourage Shiho, she would do it, without hesitation.

She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard a “Sorry I’m late!” behind her, and Ann turned around with a big smile to hug Shiho. “Yeah, I missed you too. Practice went a little overtime today, so I had to rush through the showers and change to get here anytime close to when we agreed to meet.” Shiho pulled out of the hug and slipped her hand into Ann’s with a smile. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Ann shook her head. “Of course not! I’ve been too busy fantasizing about all these treats! Look at them all!” Ann waved her free hand in front of them as if to display the various different sugary delights in front of them. “They all look so good, how can I only choose one?!”

Shiho giggled lightly and shook her head. “Your sugar tooth has gotten worse since you started trying to hold back.” Ann turned to look at her girlfriend like she had just broken up with her.

“ _ Worse?! _ It’s so hard not to just buy half the store and eat it all! This place has been my favorite since middle school, you know that! I can’t just have  _ one _ treat!”

Shiho put a hand to her mouth, giggling lightly again, and to Ann, it sounded like angels descending from the sky. “You don’t  _ have _ to have just one treat. No one is forcing you.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “Says the health nut. I’m trying to limit myself for my career. It’s like how you dedicate so much time to working out.”

“But that’s a requirement for playing the game. Your metabolism has been amazing ever since we were little, you don’t need to worry about the sweets that badly.”

The two continued their playful banter for a while as they slowly moved up in the line, and eventually, the two of them had their treats, Ann with a strawberry sundae and Shiho with frozen blueberry yogurt. They found a spot in Shibuya Square to sit, eat, and talk the afternoon away, all with a smile on their lips and their fingers intertwined.


End file.
